


Satisfacción

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: Necesidad [2]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podía sentirlo por su enlace, sentir la necesidad que el vulcano tenía por él, pero no podía hacer nada para arreglar aquello, pues se encontraba encerrado en aquella maldita en aquel universo paralelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfacción

Cuando salió del transportador lo primero que notó fue a aquel vulcano de negro cabello, le había dicho que lo esperase ahí, sin importarle que estuviera en aquella delicada situación, sin importarle que el moreno pudiera lastimar a alguien por su condición, por cómo se encontraba, cosa que podía saber fácilmente por el enlace mental que compartía con el hombre, aquel enlace que le decía la necesidad que su, siempre estoico, primer oficial tenía por él, pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poco, después de todo él era quién tendría que estar debajo del vulcano en aquella ocasión.

Pero la imagen que le dieron sus ojos no fue la que esperaba, parecía algo casi surrealista, de cierta forma, pues el vulcano que esperaba ver, no llevaba aquella barba de candado a la que se había acostumbrado, además que no vestía con el traje del imperio, pero por sobre todo sabía que no tenía una conexión mental con ese vulcano que lucía relajado y lo miraba alzando una ceja como si esperase que dijese alguna cosa.

¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿dónde estaba el moreno que debería estar ansiando a más no poder su toque? ¿dónde estaban sus guardias del imperio?

Miro por el rabillo de su ojo y pudo saber que sus oficiales también estaban confundidos por lo que veían a su alrededor.

— Capitán, ¿siente algún malestar debido a la transportación? — Le preguntó aquel vulcano moreno, que se parecía tanto a **su** vulcano, pero sabía que no lo era, pues era más que notorio.

— Si — Dijo tajante, saliendo de la maquina, para caminar a la puerta de salida de aquella sala, deseando escapar de ahí para poder investigar qué rayos ocurría. — Castiga a quién fuera el responsable en la máquina de tortura al menos una hora.

Aquello lo dijo sin pensar, como algo que siempre diría, pues cuando alguien cometía una falta en su nave debía pagarlo con creces, pero en aquel momento no lo había pensado, no había pensado que no estaba en su mundo, no estaba en su realidad.

— Temó que no puedo dejar que se vaya, señor — Se sorprendió al sentir el fuerte agarre de vulcano en su brazo, justo cuando iba a sacar su fazer para atacarlo y escapar por aquella nave. — Guardias, lleven al doctor McCoy, a la oficial Uhura y al señor Scott a las celdas.

Dijo siendo que el rubio jadeando se movió intentando soltarse de aquel agarre, pero jadeo con fuerza cuando en su mente llegó aquella fuerte oleada de deseo, de necesidad, haciéndolo pensar que en cualquier momento su Spock, el Spock que él conocía, el vulcano que lo obedecía sin chistear si quiera, pronto podría entrar en el Plak Tow, aquella fiebre que podría matarlo como si nada, si es que no follaban como conejos una semana, pensó.

Entre sus gritos, siendo que le gritaba a aquel Spock que no era el suyo, el capitán del imperio fue arrojado a una de las jaulas, junto con su tripulación, haciéndolo gruñir con fuerza, ladrándole a Scott que pensara la maldita forma de salir de ahí.

Por su parte se sentó en el piso gruñendo con cierta desagrado al ver que incluso su uniforme era distinto, pero simplemente mantuvo su gesto enojado, mientras en aquel enlace sentía la necesidad que Spock tenía por él, aquella necesidad que se había negado a complacer antes, sólo para sentirlo de aquella forma, para ver su "debilidad", pero aquello estaba demasiado fuerte en su cabeza, lo cual le hizo suponer que el vulcano había perdido sus barreras mentales y todos los pensamientos que tenía estaban vagando por su enlace.

Pero él no podía comunicarse ni nada con él, aunque se intentó concentrar para aquello, la mente de Spock se sentía como un remolino, como una tormenta, un huracán donde no existía lógica alguna, únicamente existía el deseo puro y la necesidad por el nombrado " _ **T''hy'la**_ ", como había escuchado Spock llamarlo cuando el vulcano pensaba que se había dormido.

Podía sentir a Scott hablar solo, pensando lo que podría haber salido mal, intentando concentrarse en aquello y no en la tormenta que era su enlace con el vulcano, pero aquello era imposible.

No supo cuantas horas pasaron, sólo podía sentir aquella necesidad crecer, siendo que podía sentir como la lógica quería brotar en aquella mente, pero simplemente no podía, hasta un momento en que la lógica pareció ponerse sobre aquel deseo por unos minutos, siendo que en aquellos momentos el capitán del imperio gruñó.

La única forma en que la lógica pudiera tomar el cuerpo de Spock era que el bastardo hubiera follado con alguien y el único alguien que se le ocurría era su contraparte, aquel idiota capitán de aquella nave en que estaba atrapado, siendo que con aquello en mente, en imaginarse que aquel vulcano, aquella "mascota" que tenía se hubiera terminado acostado con su contraparte lo hizo enfadarse cada vez más.

Se levantó y comenzó a golpear con fuerza el cristal de la celda para que lo dejaran salir, gritando que lo liberasen, hasta que sintió como si su cuerpo fuese a ser teletransportado y se quedo quieto esperando que aquello ocurriera.

Cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocarse, después de un mareo que tuvo su cuerpo, pudo ver a Spock, su Spock, que tenía su ceño fruncido, aunque sus mejillas estaban claramente de un color verdusco, haciendo que bufase más aun.

— ¿Cuál es la maldita situación? — Le gruñó mientras apartaba como si nada a Marlene de su lado, mirando al vulcano con su ceño fruncido.

— Me dieron órdenes de eliminarlo por no cumplir con la misión de destruir el planeta, señor — Le explicó el vulcano, siendo que el rubio pudo sentir nuevamente esa fuerte oleada de deseo y de necesidad hacía él, pero únicamente bufó.

— Bien, supongo que haga lo que haga, aquella orden por mi cabeza no desaparecerá, para nada, ¿alguna idea de que hacer, Spock? — Lo miró con su ceño fruncido, esperando una respuesta que sentía que lo disgustaría más aun.

— Su contraparte habló de oponernos al imperio y usar el arma que tiene en su dormitorio para ellos, usted sabe que no es mi intención cumplir la orden de asesinarlo, señor. — Su maldita sugerencia había sido una que le había dado aquel bastardo del otro universo, que la verdad tenía lógica realmente.

— Scott, Uhura, McCoy — Habló sorprendiendo a los tres oficiales. — Anuncien que desde ahora esta nave será una nave que irá en contra del imperio, que al que no le guste se largue — Sin más salió de la sala de transportación para irse al dormitorio, siendo que sabía que el vulcano iría cual perro tras él.

Cuando llegó a su camarote lo examino rápidamente con la mirada, como esperando alguna señal que pudiera decirle lo que había hecho el vulcano con su contraparte.

— Capitán... — Se sorprendió al sentir la voz de Spock, que entró por la puerta, tal como lo había supuesto, el vulcano había ido por él — Por favor... ¿podemos ahora?... el Plak Tow está comenzando...

— ¿Follaste con el otro tipo? — Le gruñó recordando aquel momento de razón que había sentido en el vulcano, que estaba enverdecido, que lo observaba, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

— No — Le contestó rápido el vulcano y aquello lo enfureció, le enfureció no poder saber si lo que decía era verdad o no, pues por su enlace solamente sentía esa necesidad.

— ¿Entonces como recuperaste tu preciada lógica por unos minutos? — Le dijo frunciendo el ceño, después revisaría los malditos sistemas de vigilancia de la nave, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el vulcano lo tomó de los brazos, impidiéndole que se moviera y lo besó profundamente, con aquella necesidad que él había sentido en su mente todas aquellas horas en que estuvo encerrado en esa maldita celda de ese maldito universo paralelo.

Jadeó sobre su beso y sin pensárselo dos veces le mordió el labio inferior de su labio al vulcano, sintiendo el sabor de aquella sangre que no tenía gusto a cobre como la que él mismo poseía, sino que poseía un sabor distinto.

No dejaría que se lo ganara tan fácil, pensó, pero no pudo hacer mucho, pues al parecer aquello había prendido más al vulcano, el cual como si nada lo levantó y lo dejó caer en la cama, haciendo que bufara, pero aquellos bufidos rápidamente se habían transformado en gemidos, que intentaban ser gruñidos, al sentir como las manos del vulcano le quitaban la camisa de su uniforme, además de sentir los dientes del vulcano mordisquear la piel de su cuello.

Podía sentir aquel deseo y aquella necesidad siendo más abrumadoras aun, casi atontándolo mientras sentía los labios del moreno dejaban mordidas en la piel de su cuello y su pecho, mientras aquellas manos —que siempre parecían calcular sus movimientos— tocaban con desesperación su cuerpo, haciendo que el mismo se desesperase por aquellas caricias tan intensas que recibía.

Lo que quedaba de la ropa del rubio fue a dar al suelo, las ansiosas manos del vulcano se paseaban casi con desesperación sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que jadeara con fuerza, haciéndolo ver "vulnerable" como no lo deseaba, pero no podía estar más que estar gimiendo ahí bajo el cuerpo del vulcano, como las prostitutas que él muchas veces había tenido en esa condición, aunque claro, él no las tocaba con aquella necesidad.

Pudo sentir como los dedos del vulcano iban a su entrada trasera a prepararlo, pues después de todo, aun por estar en aquella situación en que su mente no tenía lógica, su instinto era quien parecía decirle que sino preparaba al rubio, el hombre terminaría enfadado después de que su Pon Farr terminase y él terminaría siendo "castigado".

Aquellos dedos se metieron en su interior y no pudo más que gruñir mientras podía sentir un fuerte gruñido del vulcano, recordando lo sensible que eran los dedos de aquella raza, por lo que debía estar disfrutando aun más de como sus dedos eran aplastados en su entrada, mientras hacían el camino para llegar aquel punto en especial del rubio.

— M-Mierda — Gimió el rubio, dando un brinco cuando sintió los dedos del vulcano dar con su próstata, haciendo que jadeara y se aferrara al uniforme azulado del moreno, aquel que aun no se quitaba y aun en su condición, en aquella en que estaba gimoteando, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a mordisquearle la piel del cuello.

Su recompensa, por aquello, fue sentir como aquellos dedos golpeaban más aquel punto, haciendo que gimoteara más, moviendo sus cadera, casi rogando por más. Era increíble casi como aquella necesidad que había sentido el moreno en un principio ahora estaba en él, aquella necesidad de que lo tomase, de que lo follase hasta que aquel estado se esfumase del vulcano, aunque claro, él no admitiría aquello en voz alta, bastante difícil había sido incluso aceptar aquella necesidad en su mente.

— M-Métemela de u-una m-maldita vez, S-Spock — Terminó por gruñir sin poder evitarlo siquiera, mientras veía los obscuros ojos del vulcano posarse en él. — E-Es una orden, maldición.

— Sí, capitán — Le dijo con una voz grave el moreno, que sacó sus dedos de él, haciendo que casi gimoteara, casi únicamente, siendo que pudo ver como el vulcano se sacaba su uniforme, mientras él se acomodaba en la cama, aquella que sentía que no abandonaría en una semana, pero no le importaba, después de todo había dejado dadas las ordenes de lo que debían hacer y si intentaban matarlo no era una idea muy buena con un vulcano caliente en su cuarto para defenderlo.

Cuando estuvo desnudo, el vulcano se puso entre sus piernas, abriéndolas lo suficiente y el rubio pudo sentir la punta del miembro del vulcano rozar su entrada para ir metiéndose finalmente, de una estocada.

Gruñó con fuerza, aquella maldita mierda le había dolido como no había pensado, pero no dijo nada, sólo busco relajar su cuerpo, pensando que aquello no había sido nada, obligándose a pensar aquello, cuando sintió como sus dedos se unían con los del vulcano, en un beso vulcano que le transmitía más de aquellas emociones que el moreno tenía por él, aquella devoción, aquella necesidad, pero por sobre todo aquel amor.

Siempre había encontrado el amor inútil y se burlaba de él, pero con sus ojos miel miró el rostro enverdecido del vulcano y le murmuró a penas.

— T-Te a-amo, y s-si comentas e-eso alguna v-vez o lo m-mencionas, tu p-próximo P-Pon Farr m-morirás. — Sin más lo besó profundamente, al estilo humano, moviendo su cadera, pues aunque le dolía lo suyo, sabía que después se terminaría acostumbrado.

Las fuertes embestidas por parte del vulcano no se hicieron esperar, siendo que la mano libre del moreno recorría el cuerpo de su capitán, llegando hasta su miembro para comenzar a masturbarlo de aquella manera, mientras el rubio gruñía con fuerza, moviendo su cadera, aun unido en aquel beso vulcano, podía sentir como el placer comenzaba a fluir entre los dos, haciendo aquella emoción mucho más fuerte, haciendo que embriagara aquellos dos cuerpos.

No sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron de aquella forma, donde el vulcano cada vez comenzaba con embestidas más fuertes, que de seguro que si la cama no hubiera estado pegada al suelo hubiera terminado golpeando con fuerza la pared del camarote, pero aquello no importaba, sólo importaba aquel placer que recorría sus cuerpos.

— M-Mierda, S-Spock — Gimió sin poder evitarlo Kirk cuando una de aquellas fuertes embestidas daba con su punto, haciendo que la consciencia lo abandonase un momento, pudiendo solo sentir aquel placer, como su cuerpo era sacudido por las olas de su orgasmo, haciendo que cayera pesadamente en la cama, mientras aquella semilla caliente salía de su interior, cayendo sobre su vientre y el del vulcano, que al sentirse apretado de aquella forma, también termino por depositar su semilla en la entrada apretada de su capitán, jadeando con fuerza, aunque claro, no salió del interior del rubio, ¿para qué lo haría después de todo, si después de que su cuerpo descansará unos minutos volvería a sentir aquella necesidad de tomarlo?

Podía sentir el latido apresurado del cuerpo de su capitán, como las mejillas del rubio estaban sonrojadas y como tenía un gesto relajado que no muchas veces dejaba entrever, después de todo era un capitán del imperio —ahora ex capitán— que nunca podía bajar la guardia como en aquel momento.

— T'hy'la... — Le murmuró con suavidad Spock en el oído de Kirk, notando como el rubio gruñía con suavidad, aunque pudo sentir claramente aquellos sentimientos de amor invadir su enlace.

— Y-Yo igual, sólo no lo d-digas— Le gruñó y lo besó, para sentir como sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar al estar así, pero dio un gemido sorprendido al sentir como las caderas de Spock se movían para embestirlo.

En aquel momento fue cuando James Tiberius Kirk comprendió, más bien asumió, que en aquella semana no podría levantarse de aquella cama donde Spock lo estaba tomando.


End file.
